


Bonding

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soul Bond, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi is hurt. Sebastian explains. Enter smut





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words! As a gift I give you part 2

Kimi isn’t sure what is happening. It’s been a week since their adventure in the elevator, and he thought they were making progress at the time. They’d spent the night in his room, just cuddling and being as close to each other as possible. But in the week that followed Sebastian seemed to distance himself from him, and he didn’t like it.

He was sure they were together after the whole drinking his blood thing, and the mind blowing orgasm. Was sure they were on the same page when they had said that dreadful four letter word. But right now he was doubting the whole thing had even happened, that's how much distance the German had put between them.

They still talked and joked together on track and in interviews, and Seb still touched him as much as he did before. But when they were alone he always had a reason to not get too close, saying he had to go help a mechanic or had a meeting he had to get to. He even declined invitations to come to his room at night and to be frank, Kimi was getting sick of it.

He was feeling insecure, and he hated it. Getting to be with Sebastian was something he has wanted for years and now it felt like he had just gotten a taste before it was taken away again.

His head was trying to convince him he was being played once again, that Sebastian had only said and done the things he did to get to his goal: getting to drink his blood to save himself. He had used Kimi. Like all the others before him, like the people he said he hated. Hated for hurting Kimi. He was no better than any of them. And it broke his heart.

 

\-------------------

Unbeknownst to Kimi, Sebastian has been just as anxious about their relationship. But for a very different reason.

Sebastian didn’t realise it at the time, his thirst for blood and Kimi being too big of a distraction to him. But afterwards he had immediately felt the pull inside of him, that connected him to Kimi. 

Having to drink this much of anyone, in order to stay alive, formed an instant bond. And them being completely in love with each other had formed a very strong bond between them. With Seb being a vampire he felt it more than Kimi, but it was the reason the Finn felt so abandoned right now. 

With time they would learn to make it a part of their lives, and they would be able to spend a longer time away from each other.  
But Seb was panicking. In the state he had been in he had completely forgotten about it and thus had not told Kimi before he made the decision to give Seb his blood. And the German thought it was unfair of him to have forced Kimi into a bond with him that he might not even want.

And his way of dealing with that panic was to avoid Kimi. In hindsight it might not have been the best plan, because he was absolutely craving having the handsome man near him. To touch him, kiss him, and just feel him against him. To be as close as they could and show everyone that this beautiful human being was his. It was like he was in withdrawal. 

He looked up as he heard his phone ping with an incoming text message

‘ Come over to my room? Let’s hang out Seb, I've missed spending time together’ 

He almost gave in, but restrained himself. He knew Kimi was confused by his actions but he had to think about it for himself first before he could talk to him about it.

‘ Can't right now, skyping home. Another time, yeah?’ 

He sighed as he hit send, he felt like an asshole by cold shouldering Kimi like this. He really did love him.

 

\--------------------

 

Kimi nearly cried when he got the reply, and threw his phone away from him. It made him even more sure about his plan. He would see if Sebastian really didn’t want him, and he would know for once and all if all hope was lost or if he still stood a chance. God, he hoped it was the latter. Because the thought of losing Seb stabbed through him and made him hurt so bad he couldn’t breathe for a second. He was physically aching to have the other man close to him. He just needed to be in his arms.

He took a deep breath and got ready to get in bed. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

\----------------

 

The next morning came way too soon in Kimi’s opinion. As much as he wanted to get to the bottom of this, he was not looking forward to the rejection that would inevitably come.

He got ready to go to the track and grabbed his phone to give Seb one last chance before he went through with this.

‘ Please Seb, I love you. Don’t you love me?’ 

He waited for a few minutes but when he got no reply his eyes hardened and he got his mask firmly in place. No one would see how hurt he was.

When he got to the track he spotted Bottas. Perfect. The two Finns were good enough friends that he could let him in on the situation and on his plan, leaving the vampire part out of course. 

He walked up to Valtteri and took him to his motorhome, hoping Seb would arrive soon.

 

\-----------------

 

Sebastian had had a bad morning. He spend the night tossing and turning, and to top it off he received a text message from Kimi. Which would normally make him smile dopily at his phone, and it did for a minute. But then reality set in again and he felt his stomach drop.

He knew he was hurting Kimi, and he wanted so badly to go to him and kiss him senseless, and to beg him to forgive him. But how would he even begin to explain himself?

In the end he forgot to reply at all, having to rush to the track because he woke up later than he had wanted.

When he got there he saw that Kimi’s car was already there, and he parked next to it. When he got to their garage and motorhomes he saw the man himself and he couldn’t help the smile that took over his face. God, he was gorgeous. He licked his lips unconsciously, the phantom taste of him still on them. He silently berated himself, he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now.

He walked closer and then stopped. Kimi wasn’t alone, he was talking to Bottas. Sebastian didn’t pay it much mind, as he liked the other Finn. But he liked him a little less when Kimi moved closer to Valtteri to whisper something in his ear, making him smile up at him. And when Valtteri dared to put his hand on Kimi’s chest and slowly move it down a little, Sebastian started to feel rage build inside him. Kimi was his! 

The bond was protesting, and he felt very possessive of the other man. How dared Bottas to touch what was his! And how dared Kimi to allow him, he must feel the bond as well? 

And Kimi did feel it, only he of course didn't know it was their bond. He started to feel nauseous, and it got worse every time Bottas came closer or if they touched. But he pushed through, he had to know the truth. He started to lean into Valtteri, making it look as if he was about to kiss him, Kimi knew Seb was watching them and he hoped this would be the last push.

And it was. When the German saw Kimi lean into the other Finn as if to kiss him, a loud growl tore through him and he felt his fangs drop. He stalked across the grid to get to them and yanked Kimi away. Valtteri quickly walked away to his own garage, leaving the two to sort out their problems.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Sebastian was seething. And the bond was making him want to throw Kimi down on the asphalt and show him exactly who he belonged to, but at the same time he didn't want anyone to see Kimi like that.

Kimi had to smirk inwardly. This was exactly what he needed. He needed Sebastian to show that he cared, cared about Kimi and cared about their relationship. He wanted Sebastian to show everyone he was his. And that thought didn't scare him as much as it should have.

“I needed to know you cared. You have been acting like nothing even happened! I've been miserable without you this past week..” Kimi felt embarrassed as his eyes welled up. Stupid feelings.

Sebastian sighed and looked down, deflating. His anger had vanished and in its place was an enormous feeling of guilt.

“ I know Kimi. I promise you that I do love you.” He paused, loosening his grip on the other man and started to stroke his hand up and down his arm. With his other hand he grabbed the Finns hand, feeling himself finally calming down at the contact.

“ Look, there are some things we need to talk about. Can I come to your room tonight?” he nervously asked.

Kimi looked at him, eyes flicking over Sebs face, pausing on his lips for a second.

“ On one condition” 

“ Anything Kimi” Seb looked at him anxiously. He'd do anything to have him near again.

Kimi smirked, feeling confident once again  
“ You need to kiss me” 

Sebastian smirked back at him, taking a step closer, reveling in the way Kimi’s pupils dilated.

“I can do that” he whispered, before softly pressing his lips to Kimi’s.

They both gave a soft moan of satisfaction, ecstatic to finally feel the other so close again. Kimi put his arm around the younger man’s neck, pulling him closer and trying to deepen the kiss. Softly licking his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sebastian happily opened his mouth a little and let himself be kissed. He put one of his hands on the small of Kimi’s back, just keeping him close. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before slowing down and pulling away, smiling softly at each other, while the bond settled down.

With one last peck Seb pulled away completely, winking at the Finn. 

“I’ll see you tonight then” 

\------------------

Kimi was actually feeling a lot calmer while he waited for Sebastian to arrive. His reaction on the grid had confirmed for him that Seb did want him. Now they just needed to talk about why this past week has been so awful. It was not something he was looking forward to, preferring actions to words.

He jumped up when he heard the knock on his door and went to open it, letting Sebastian in with a smile.

Sebastian grabbed his waist and pecked his lips, before moving further in the room. The bond was satisfied after this morning and it was making them both feel better about the situation, giving Seb the confidence to tell Kimi about it.

He sat down on the bed and motioned for Kimi to join him.

“So…” he started, and then stopped. He didn't know where to actually start.

Kimi laughed at him and helped him out  
“ Just start at the beginning Seb, why did you start avoiding me?” he frowned at the last bit.

Sebastian took a deep breath and started explaining

“ When I drank from you a week ago, I was dying. I hadn’t fed in too long, and I really needed the blood. So I forgot about something important. And the fact that I had to take so much from you caused something to happen.  
We are bonded. And I am so so sorry that I didn't tell you about it but like I said, I completely forgot about it because of the circumstances. I understand if this is something that you never wanted” he looked down at his lap and squeezed his eyes shut. Not wanting to see kimi being disgusted of him.

Kimi could just stare at him in shock though. Bonded? Like as in a soulmate bond, like in the movies? He tries to wrap his head around it. It did make sense in some way, and after finding out Sebastian was a vampire it wasn't even the weirdest thing he had heard.

“ Is that the reason I have been feeling so abandoned by you? And why it physically hurt to be away from you?” 

“ Yes. The bond makes you need to be near me, and me to be near to you. It also makes me very, very possessive of you. And I didn’t want to overwhelm you, so I took my distance. And it hurt so bad Kimi, you have to believe me.” 

Kimi nodded his head, staying silent. He didn't actually mind being bonded to Seb as much as he probably should. He had loved him for so long, and he couldn't imagine ever wanting anyone else. And a possessive Sebastian made him feel hot. He liked the idea of being his. 

“So when I flirted with Bottas this morning, I felt nauseous because of the bond? And it made you jealous?” he needed it to be clear.

“Yes, you felt ill because you were almost betraying me, us, our bond. Even if it was played” he smirked at that “and It made me want to throw you down and mark you, make you mine where everyone could see” Sebastian said hotly.

Kimi shivered at the tone of Seb’s voice, standing up to put a little distance between them to cool down, so he could think straight. But the German followed him and stared at him intently, licking his lips in that inviting way he has.

And Kimi didn't care anymore. He couldn't deny that he loved the idea of being bonded to Sebastian, to finally belonging to someone so fully. So he grabbed the younger man by the waist and kissed him, whining when Sebastian pulled back a little.

“We will talk about this more later, but you have to tell me now if you are okay with this. I need to know Kimi” he was looking at Kimi’s face, trying to find a trace of doubt, but couldn't find any. 

“I am fine with it Sebby, I want to be yours” Kimi replied earnestly.

“Okay then. We will talk about this though, even though you hate it. But for now I think I need to show you who exactly you belong to”

Sebastian practically threw Kimi on the bed, making him land on his back and bounce a little. Kimi chuckled and laid himself down comfortably, watching Seb to see what his next move would be. But for now it seemed he was just taking him in, eyes trailing hungrily over every part of his body, making Kimi blush. 

He then calmly took off his shoes and socks, and did the same for Kimi. He crawled up on the bed and hovered over the Finn, not touching an inch of his body. He leant down a little, smiling predatorily at Kimi. 

“ At the end of this night you won't even remember your own name, you'll only be screaming mine. Because you are mine, Kimi.” 

And Kimi actually whimpered at that. He wanted nothing more than to be Sebastian’s. But he also wanted Seb to be his, he wanted them to be each other’s. 

“ Only yours” he replied shakily. “But you are also mine, right Sebby?” He had to know.

Sebastian leant down fully at that and gave the man beneath him a soft, sweet kiss. 

“ And I am yours, for as long as you want to have me” 

The only thing that would solidify their bond even more now would be if they made love. And Seb was planning to do just that.

He placed his weight on his right elbow, next to Kimi’s head, and with his free hand he started to unbutton Kimi’s shirt. Button by little button he revealed the pale skin beneath, making his mouth water and making him want to mark it up. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned they both sat up to get rid off it, Sebastian taking the opportunity to rid himself of his own shirt.

He straddled the older man and grabbed the back of Kimi’s neck and pulled him into another kiss, immediately pushing his tongue against his lips. The Finn opened up beneath him, and their tongues played together.

Kimi couldn’t keep his hands to himself anymore and started roaming them all around Seb’s upper body. Sliding them up and down his naked back before bringing them to the front, feeling his hard chest and abs. He rubbed his thumbs over Sebastian’s nipples, making him sigh into the kiss.

Sebastian kept a firm hold on the other man's neck, keeping him in place and asserting his dominance over the situation. He would love to be underneath Kimi’s broad body and submit himself to him some day, but today he was in charge. He had to satisfy that possessive need inside of him. 

His other hand was lovingly running up and down Kimi’s spine, wanting him to feel loved and secure. He softly broke the kiss, giving a few small pecks before he could really tear himself away from those lips, and trailed kisses down his jaw to his ear. He suckled on the lobe before moving to the skin behind it. He bit down with his human teeth and sucked, leaving his first mark.

Kimi tensed at the feeling of teeth on his neck, his fingers digging into Seb’s skin. He moved his head to the side to give Sebastian more room, wanting to be marked up, and gave a soft moan. 

Sebastian licked over the mark he had left and admired it. It looked really good on Kimi’s pale skin, but also lonely. He trailed the tip of his tongue down his neck, and found a spot he liked. Right at the juncture of his neck and shoulder he bit down again, sucking a large bruise to the surface. That would do.

Kimi jumped at the second bite, feeling his cock harden from Seb’s actions. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable, and he shifted, trying to release some of the pressure. In the process he rubbed up against Sebastian and felt an answering hardness there. He grinned to himself, and did it again. This time more purposeful. The effect was amazing, the younger man moaned and rolled his hips down, trying to find more friction.

Kimi surged up and kissed him again, licking into his mouth right away. They continued rubbing against each other for a while, moaning softly and panting when they broke away from their kiss.

The Finn hid his face in the other man’s neck and whined  
“Sebby please, I need you to touch me”

And how could Sebastian say no to that? So he stopped their movements, and trailed his hands down Kimi’s chest to let them rest on his belt.  
Kimi leant back on his arms to give him more room and Sebastian unbuckled the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants right after.

“Lay down for me, baby” he said softly.

Kimi did as he said and his jeans were pulled off of him. He sighed in pleasure at the lack of pressure on his cock. Sebastian stepped off the bed for a second to pull off his own jeans, but climbed back on right after. He spread Kimi’s legs a little so he could kneel between them. Slowly stroking his hands up and down his thighs he looked at Kimi laid out in front of him in nothing but his boxers, seeing them tent because of his erection. It made his mouth water and he knew what he wanted to do.

He kissed Kimi one more time before he started making his way down his body, kissing and sucking every bit of skin on his way, leaving a trail of tiny marks. Kimi kept making these quiet sort of gasping sounds and they sounded amazing to Seb’s ears. When he got to the waistband of his boxers he licked a stripe along the top, making Kimi suck in his stomach at the feeling. He chuckled and stroked his thighs. 

He was face to face with Kimi’s cock now, just one barrier between them. Sebastian looked up and saw Kimi staring back at him, hands fisted at his sides in anticipation. He kept their eyes locked together and gave a kiss right on the head of his cock, through the fabric. 

Kimi threw his head back and whined at Sebastian

“ Please, take them off. Suck me, please Sebby” 

Sebastian grinned up at him and complied with his request. He slowly slid down his boxers, moving them over Kimi’s cock and making it slap against his belly. He quickly pulled them completely off, and admired the view in front of him.

Kimi was panting softly, looking flushed already. His cock was proudly standing up, waiting to be touched, licked, sucked. Sebastian licked a stripe all the way from Kimi’s balls to the tip, getting his first taste, and moaned hard. God he tasted good. Kimi whimpered above him and looked down at him again.

“Tell me, Kimi, do you like a bit of danger?” and he showed his fangs.

Kimi’s eyes widened and his cock twitched sharply. 

“Yes Sebby, oh my god so hot, you’re so hot like that” he moaned.

And with that Sebastian grabbed his cock with one hand, holding the base, while sucking the head into his mouth, being very careful with his fangs. He slid off again to swirl his tongue around the tip, before taking him in again and sucking him down a few inches more. He hummed around the flesh in his mouth, loving the feel and taste.  
Kimi bucked up his hips slightly at the feeling, his eyes rolling back in his head. But he forced himself to keep them open and to watch Sebastian, because the visual was too hot not to. He slid one of his hands in the younger man’s hair, feeling him bob up and down, and scratched his scalp gently, showing his appreciation.

Sebastian made sure to show his fangs, pulling off every now and then to lick the veins running up his cock, or to suckle the head. He moved his mouth down to lick Kimi’s balls, moving his hand up and down the shaft, and he felt how they were tensing. He slowed down his strokes and Kimi whimpered at the loss of stimulation.

“As much as I’m really enjoying myself here, I really need to fuck you baby” he says to the Finn.

The older man nodded his assent and pulled him up with the hand in his hair, needing kisses. He tasted himself in Seb’s mouth and sucked on his tongue. Sebastian let him for a while and then pulled away, carding his hand through the Finn’s short hair lovingly.

“Do you have any lube?”

“Bedside table.” Kimi replied.

“You were hoping this would happen? Or did you touch yourself? Naughty boy” Sebastian said with a smirk.

Kiki blushed and looked away and mumbled  
“I wanted this to happen. Needed it” 

Sebastian had found the lube and dropped it beside them. He softly kissed Kimi’s lips and made him look at him.

“ I need you as well, so much Kimi. I couldn’t go another day without having you close.” he says earnestly. 

They smiled at each other before Sebastian settled himself back between Kimi’s legs, who helpfully spread them some more. He grabbed the lube and spread some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up a little. He teasingly rubbed one over Kimi’s hole, and felt him push back. Then he pushed harder and slid it in completely, making Kimi gasp and buck his hips. The German chuckled and started to move it in and out, getting him ready for the second one. He pressed it in beside the first and Kimi gave a low moan.

“ Have you done this before? Have you been fucked before? 

“Yes, it’s been a very long time though” the Finn got out between clenched teeth. Sebastians fingers felt really good inside of him, and he couldn’t wait for his cock.

The younger man felt a surge of jealousy at the answer, but he knew that he’d be the last and was content with that.

When he felt that Kimi was loose enough he pushed in a third finger, and had to squeeze his own dick at how tight he felt around his fingers. He spent a couple more minutes stretching Kimi, hitting his prostate and making him moan wantonly, before deeming him ready. He pulled out his fingers and had to smile at the whine Kimi gave at being empty.

He quickly got rid of his own boxers and wanted to grab the lube but Kimi beat him to it.

“Let me do it, please. Want to touch you” the Finn said softly, looking at him pleadingly.

Seb sat back on his heels and Kimi poured some lube in his hand. He grabbed Sebastian's cock softly and started stroking him, spreading the lube well. He stared in awe at the way Seb threw his head back and whimpered at finally being touched, and almost couldn't stop. But the German grabbed his wrist and made him stop, smiling gently at him.

“If you don't stop I'll come and I want to be inside of you when that happens.” he explained.

Kimi grinned and laid back down, pulling Sebastian on top of him. He wanted to feel all of his body against his, needed the intimacy.

Seb sealed their lips together and started pushing in slowly, swallowing every sound. He slid his hands down Kimi’s arms, slotting their fingers together and raising their arms above his head. He gave the older man time to adjust, kissing him through it. 

“ Scheiße, you feel amazing Kimi, so tight, so gutt” he moaned, switching from english to german unconsciously.

Kimi moaned at the praise and lifted his hips a little, feeling Seb move inside of him. He was so full and it felt breathtaking. 

When Sebastian felt Kimi lift his hips he knew it was alright to move, and he pulled out a little before thrusting in again, moving slowly. After a few slow thrusts he gave an harder one, making Kimi cry out in pleasure. He stared down at the Finn, seeing his blissed out expression.

“You’re so gorgeous like this, with my cock inside of you. Ich liebe dich” 

He started thrusting harder and faster, trying different angles until Kimi suddenly screamed his name

“Sebastian! There, oh my god there, please Sebby, feels so good, you feel so good, please” he started babbling in pleasure.

Seb grinned and started hitting his prostate at every thrust making Kimi cry and whine, and it was like some filthy music to his ears, making him gasp and bury his head in Kimi’s neck. 

Kimi wrapped his legs around his hips, forcing them to thrust harder into him, and mewled happily in Seb’s ear. He was fucking him so good and he felt amazing. This was what he has been dreaming off all this time and it was finally happening. Suddenly he felt two now very familiar points against his neck and he bared it further.

“You can do it Sebby, you can bite me if you need to, I don’t mind” he said innocently. He really wanted to feel that connected again.

Sebastian felt his orgasm approach at an alarming rate and the way Kimi was clenching on his cock told him he wasn’t far behind. His fangs made an appearance, and he ran them down the Finn’s neck. He couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Kimi say he could bite him, but he didn’t need to be told twice.

He slid them in his neck as gently as possible, feeling glad that he already was pinning Kimi down with his body and hands, as he jerked at first. But then Kimi submitted completely to him. His submission combined with the taste of his blood on his tongue, and his ass clenching on his cock, it wasn’t long before he was coming in hot spurts inside of Kimi. He moaned loudly around his fangs and fucked through his orgasm, trying to make Kimi come as well.

Kimi cried out when he felt the fangs pierce his skin, not in pain but in ecstasy. He clenched down hard around Seb’s cock and felt him come inside of him. He arched his back so his own cock rubbed up against Sebastian’s abs and screamed his name when his orgasm slammed into him. Making him come all over their stomachs. 

The German pulled out his fangs and licked the wound, helping it heal. He slid out of the older man and laid down, chest heaving. He looked at Kimi and had to smile at the sight. He was covered in come, panting hard and looking absolutely fucked out. He gathered Kimi up in his arms, not caring if they were sweaty or if he got come on himself. He just needed to be as close as possible to his Finn. Kimi immediately snuggled up against him, pressing a tired kiss against his chest before going completely boneless. Seb ran his fingers gently through his hair, pressing soft kisses all over his face before he too had to succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo is you liked it :)


End file.
